


The Writing is in the Snow

by Talon88



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Talon88
Summary: This is a very short story based on an old joke.





	The Writing is in the Snow

Borsk Fey'lya was furious. He had just spent two unproductive hours arguing with Luke Skywalker and his friend Mara Jade over the role of Jedi in the New Republic government. They could not come to an agreement and the meeting only resulted in getting Fey'lya angry. _'Well, at least I was not the only one.'_ Borsk mussed. Despite Skywalker's cool Jedi demeanor, Fey'lya knew he had pushed the Jedi Master close to the breaking point. Mara Jade wasn't as controlled. She walked out in a huff 30 minutes after the meeting began.

To make matters worse Coruscant was experiencing an unseasonable cold snap. The snow started in the early morning and only now stopped. Borsk didn't mind the cold as much as the snow. He hated rain and snow for the same reason- It soaked his fur and then he smelled like a wet goat for the rest of the day.

_'I need a drink.'_ Borsk thought as he bundled himself up and stepped out into the cold night air. The streets were blanketed with snow and despite his dislike for this type of weather he could not deny it was beautiful. He was about to walk down to his favorite pub when he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

There in the snow in front of the Senate building, written in a yellow liquid, was the following words: _Screw you Fey'lya!_

Borsk didn't think he could have been more furious, but he was wrong. "Skywalker!" he hissed. It had to be him. Fey'lya just could not believe the exalted Jedi Master would stoop to such a juvenile prank. "I will make him pay!" Fey'lya promised as he stormed back to his office. He would get his staff to photograph and take samples of the offending message. He will prove Skywalker insulted him even if he has to run a urine and handwriting analysis to prove this was Skywalker's doing.

> > > >Two days later > > > >

"Sir?" The technician knocked softly on Borsk Fey'lya's door. It opened abruptly and Borsk ushered the man inside.

"Do you have the results of the analysis?" He asked the technician.

"Yes sir, and the results are surprising." The technician admitted.

Borsk looked at the man in surprise. "Are you saying that the urine was not Skywalker's?" _'Could he have been wrong?'_ , he wondered.

"Ahh...no sir. The urine definitely came from Luke Skywalker…is it just..." The man blushed as he trailed off.

Borsk was getting impatient. "What! Spit it out man!" he demanded.

The technician continued hesitantly. "Well Sir, the analysis showed that the urine was from Skywalker, but the message was written in Mara Jade's handwriting."


End file.
